


Not This Again...

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Kurtis comes to Lara with an offer of a once-in-a-lifetime, never-done-before adventure.
Series: Tombvember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154
Kudos: 2





	Not This Again...

“I know you prefer ancient temples to hi-tech facilities, but you might want to add this notch to your belt,” Kurtis said without preamble when he entered the mansion’s library.

“And that is?” Lara looked up from her book.

“I need a thing that the American government got their hands on, and they stashed it right in the middle of the fabled, mysterious Area 51,” Kurtis wiggled his fingers dramatically. “Wanna come with?”

Lara closed her eyes slowly. “Not this again.”

Kurtis blinked. He waited for a clarification, and when none came: “What?”

“I said not again,” Lara turned back to her book. “And you are right, I prefer ancient temples. I also prefer age-old mummies to alien corpses.”

“Hold on,” Kurtis took a step forward, “ _what_ are you talking about?”

“Aliens,” Lara sighed long-sufferingly. “That’s why everyone is so fascinated by Area 51, isn’t it? They are thin, greyish… almost cliché, were they not the real thing. Not interesting enough for me to see them again. And the rest?” she turned a page slowly. “An ordinary hi-tech facility. Thank you for the invitation, but I will have to decline.”

Kurtis shook his head to make sure he’d heard right. “You’ve seen aliens? And never mentioned it?” There was a betrayed accusation in his voice.

“I’ve seen many extraordinary things, and aliens are hardly in the top ten.”

“Okay, okay that… well now I’m even more curious!” Kurtis threw his arms up.

“Have fun then.” Lara’s eyes stayed on the book.

“No, no wait,” Kurtis walked up to her. “I could really use your help. Not that I probably couldn’t do it alone, but I wanna be sure.”

Now she finally did look up. “Why? Is it that important?”

“Well…” Kurtis scratched his head, suddenly abashed. “I _might’ve_ breached an ancient seal in-” he stopped, waving a hand. “You know, I can tell you the details on the way. The point is, I need that thingy from Area 51, or else we’re kaput. We have only a few days to prevent the end of the world as we know it. So?” He asked, hope in his voice.

Lara stared at him for long ten seconds, impassively. “Not this again.”

“What the-” Kurtis started, then wasn’t sure how to continue and just stared back instead. He didn’t last even the ten seconds before shrugging: “At least you’re not panicking, I guess. So, you in?”


End file.
